Dryden Hogben
Dryden "Dry" Hogben was a character in Emmerdale Farm in 1974. He was befriended by the Sugden family at Emmerdale Farm. He was a popular character during his 6 months in the show. He first appeared in Episode 133 (4th February 1974) and last appeared in Episode 182 (30th July 1974). Annie Sugden referred to him as "Mr Dry". He converted the loft at the farm into a bedroom. He soon left the village after his fiancee found him, and it was then discovered that he came from a rich family. Due to that, villagers wondered why he chose the wandering lifestyle he loved. Dryden was played by actor Roy Boyd. Biography Backstory Dryden Hogben was born in 1942 in Surrey, England to a wealthy family of landowners. He grew up in the life of luxury. His father Benjamin Hogben was an alcoholic who died when Dry was 8. Dryden became engaged to Celia in the early 1970s but left her to go travelling. This lead to Celia and his relatives to go looking for him. Although it would be a long while before they would find him. 1974 Dryden Hogben arrived in Beckindale in February 1974. He was the mystery man camping on the top field near Emmerdale. He chatted up Christine Sharp in The Woolpack, much to the disapproval of her lover Joe Sugden. Annie Sugden allowed him to camp up the top field. Dryden started to do odd jobs for the Sugdens and even Franklin and Diana Prescott, who were business friends of Henry Wilks and had followed him to Beckindale. Well speaking Dry was very laid back and often liked to live by his own rules, which annoyed some villagers. In April 1974, Dryden had to explain to the police that he made peaceful entry into the old forge. Dryden once stayed the night with Diane whilst Franklin was in London. Rumours spread that they had slept together. Dryden explained he had slept on the sofa. In July 1974 a man called Colin recognised Dry in The Woolpack, and knew he was from the wealthy Hogben family of Surrey. A couple of days later, some people arrived in the village looking for Dry including his uncle Paul and his fiancée Celia. Colin had probably told them he saw Dry in Beckindale. Dry was shocked to see his family turn up in the village, as until then he was happy. Dry called off his engagement to Celia, explaining he liked the travelling lifestyle he led and for his inheritance to be dispersed among other members of the family. Celia said they belong together and he will marry her. During the night, Dryden left the village without telling anyone. The following morning, Joe Sugden and Celia went out and saw Dryden's tent was there but no sign of Dryden, and they then heard that he handed the keys of the forge back to Dolly Harker. Dry had absconded. Annie Sugden gave Celia some advice, saying that the more she chases her man, the more he will run. She said that Dry is not in Beckindale any more, he has moved on. Celia decided to return home. Dry was never seen again in Beckindale. As he had become popular with the villagers during his stay in Beckindale they wondered why he left the village as suddenly as he had arrived 6 months before. He later wrote to the Sugden's to say that he was in Ireland. He has never been seen or heard from since. Legacy Dry was mentioned a few times in late 1974 and in Episode 249 (14th April 1975) when Sam Pearson said how he wished Dry had finished that attic conversion at Emmerdale, the subject was bought up due to a leak in the roof, and Sam blamed Dryden. The converted attic, started off by Dry would remain until the farm had to be vacated in 1993 due to subsidence. In the 1980s, Jack and Pat Sugden lived in the attic as did Jackie and Kathy, so Dryden Hogben's contribution to the farm would remain. First appearance Episode 133 (4th February 1974) Last appearance Episode 182 (30th July 1974) Memorable info Birthday:' '''1942 '''Full Name': Dryden Hogben First Line: "Given the right mind, you can do anything" Final Line: "I am content as I am". Family Father Benjamin Hogben Siblings Mr Hogben Uncles Paul See also Dryden Hogben - list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1974. Category:Characters last seen in 1974. Category:Travellers. Category:Handymen. Category:Residents of Emmerdale Farm. Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage. Category:Hogben family. Category:1942 births